Adamandriel Valentine
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Ah yes the smallest Angel and youngest Winchester :)
1. Rewrite

"Alfie?" Adam said, as he walked through to the Bunker kitchen and saw Samandriel.

"Yes Adam?" The small angel asked, looking up from the book he had been studying.

"Here!" The youngest Winchester said as he shoved a red envelope into the angel's hands. Samandriel's eyes fell to the envelope and by the time he looked back up at Adam, the young hunter had fled. He let his gaze fall back to the letter he had been given as he opened it. Inside was a card.

On the front of this card was a stylized picture of an Angel with their white wings spread wide. This angel was holding a banner that said 'Happy Valentine's Day' and smaller angles were spread around the central angle. These smaller angles had harps. Samandriel frowned at the card.

With frown still in place, Samandriel opened the card. Scrawled in Adam's handwriting was a small message that read 'I know. It's cheesy. But will you be my Valentine's Angel?'.

Samandriel was very confused and sat staring at the card. After a while, Dean walked in and saw his sat there, staring at the card in utter confusion. "What's up, Alfie?" Dean asked.

"Adam gave me this," He said handing the card to Dean. The hunter read the card and smiled. Dean nodded, as if coming to some conclusion that Samandriel still could not see.

The eldest brother looked up to the smallest angel. "So what's the problem?"

"All I know of Valentine's is that Cupid's love the day," Samandriel said, if he had been human he probably would have shrugged.

Dean's face lit with understanding so he sat opposite the angel. "On Valentine's Day someone will give a card, chocolate or some other token to the person they love, or if you're at school to everyone 'cause that's what kids do. But the older you get the more specific it becomes. Adam gave you that card."

"I see," Samandriel said, nodding. Dean got up, made two burgers and left muttering something about Castiel. Throughout that time Samandriel sat thinking.

When Adam came out of his room, having decided he had hidden from the embarrassment long enough, he noticed an envelope taped to his door. He pulled it off and opened it. Inside was the card he had given to Samandriel earlier on. He flipped it open and read his own message. 'I know. It's cheesy. But will you be my Valentine's Angel?'.

Just as he was about to close the card he noticed another note that had been written beneath his. 'Yes, if you be my Valentine's Hunter.' Adam smiled.

Samandriel came around the corner, a smile on his face, and handed Adam a box of chocolate.


	2. Original

"Alfie?" Adam said as he walked through to the Bunker kitchen.

"Yes Adam?" The small angel asked, looking up from the cook book he had been studying.

"Here!" The youngest Winchester said as he shoved an envelope into the angel's hands. Samandriel looked at the envelope and by the time he looked back at Adam, the young hunter had gone. Samandriel opened the envelope and inside was a card. On the front of the card was a picture of an Angel with its wings spread wide. This angel was holding a banner that said 'Happy Valentine's Day'. Samandriel frowned at the card.

When he opened it he saw, scrawled in Adam's handwriting, a small message that read 'I know it's cheesy but will you be my Valentine's Angel?'.

Samandriel was very confused and sat staring at the card for a while. Later on, Dean walked in. "What's up Alfie?" Dean asked.

"Erm Adam gave me this," He said handing the card to Dean. Dean looked at the card and smiled. He then nodded.

The eldest brother looked up to the smallest angel. "So what's the problem?"

"All I know of Valentine's is that Cupid's love the day," Samandriel said.

Dean's face lit with understanding so he sat opposite the angel. "On Valentine's Day someone will give a card, chocolate or some other token to the person they love, or if you're at school to everyone 'cause that's what kids do. But the older you get the more specialised it becomes. Adam gave you that card."

"I see," Samandriel said, nodding. Dean got up, made two burgers and left. Throughout that time Samandriel sat thinking.

When Adam came out of his room, having decided he had hidden from the embarrassment long enough, he noticed an envelope taped to his door. He pulled it off and opened it. Inside was the card he had given to Samandriel earlier on. He flipped the card open and read the message he had written. 'I know it's cheesy but will you be my Valentine's Angel?'

That was when he noticed another note had been written beneath that. 'Yes, if you be my Valentine's Hunter.' Adam smiled.

There was a third and final message written beneath that. 'Meet me in the med bay.'


End file.
